At It For Years
by castlenova
Summary: An alternate scene for a moment in Lack of Candor. Rating change for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"So, do you think he was shagging his boss?" Gillian Foster didn't need to look up to know that he was grinning from ear to ear. Keeping a straight face, she attempted to glare at him, but it was no use. The sheer glee expressed in the grin that met her broke down her resolve and she found her face betraying her and twisting into a grin of her own. He smirked. Success.

"I don't know but I hope that they were both less obvious about it…" she said, trying to compose herself to continue what she was saying. Cal moved from beside her chair to behind it, letting his hands slip onto her shoulders and squeeze slightly. He leaned down to look at the monitor.

"Wouldn't make a difference love. Everyone in the office thinks we've been at it for years anyway." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to inhale the smell of apple from her hair. He knew it would be apple flavoured before it had even entered his nostrils. He'd helped her wash with it that morning. It was what had made them ten minutes late for work as opposed to the usual half an hour early.

"Well, it's still no reason to be unprofessional in the workplace," she said quickly, an involuntary shiver ghosting down her back from his close proximity. He didn't miss it. He brought one hand across the back of her neck before gliding it softly down her spine. She closed her eyes as he drew another shiver from her.

"Cal…" she said in a warning tone. He turned his head sideways again and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"To be continued, eh love?" He made his way slowly toward the door, grinning again before exiting, leaving Gillian with a satisfied smirk on her face.

OXOXO

_Found this on my computer, along with a few others that I didn't upload at the time so decided to put them up. This is from Lack of Candour (I think?) because there was not enough fan fiction devoted to that moment between Gillian and Cal in the office about shagging the boss!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gillian had just settled back into doing her paperwork when Cal poked his head back inside the door again.

"I've been thinking…" he said, stepping inside and pulling the door shut behind him. Gillian looked up at him, eyebrows rising into a question. Cal continued, "Reynolds was covering up for her because we're presuming he was in love with her right?" Gillian tilted her head to the side, letting him know she was interested in his theory and asking him to continue, which he did.

"I wonder if she feels the same way?" It was more a question than a statement and Gillian suddenly realised that Cal didn't give a damn about whether Reynolds' handler loved him or not. He was saying something completely different to her. And it was all to do with earlier that morning…

OXOXOXO

_Gillian couldn't bring herself to push the button on the alarm clock as it blared loudly beside her. She was too comfortably wrapped in his arms to want to move. After a minute he groaned and leaned across her to turn it off, muttering something about an 'infernal racket'. Then he kissed her cheek, pulling her tighter to him, her hand reaching back to creep into his hair and hold him close. He moved his lips from her cheek to her neck, slipping his tongue out to taste her skin. She closed her eyes, thinking that right now she was experiencing the very definition of bliss. He exhaled against her skin and stilled all movements for a moment._

_ "You know I love you, yeah?" he said suddenly and Gillian's eyes fluttered open. She turned so she was lying on her back looking up at him, and smiled. Then slowly she leaned up to him, capturing his lips in a kiss. As they broke she was already clambering from the bed._

_ "I need to get a shower," she said, grabbing a nearby towel and striding into the en suite leaving Cal feeling a little dejected and confused in her bed. Swallowing his pride, he climbed out of bed and followed her._

_OXOXOXO_

_ Gillian let the hot water wash over her face, waking her up, as Cal's words ran through her head. He loved her. Of course he did, she knew that. She'd known that since, well, forever. But she knew what must be going through his head now that she hadn't responded. She just didn't know how. It had been so long since she'd said it to anyone that she didn't really know how to. A nagging voice in the back of her head told that it had been longer for Cal and she swatted at it with a mental fly stick. He knew anyway she mused. He had to know, didn't he? She wore her emotions on her face and she knew that he couldn't help reading them. He knew. The voice in her head erupted again –_ maybe he still needs to hear it.

_ Gillian didn't have time to think about it anymore as she felt his hands smooth along her hips and wrap around her from behind. She felt his case on the nape of her neck and his hands gliding up her stomach to cup her breasts. Her breath hitched and she turned her head to catch his lips in a kiss. He brought his hands to her shoulders and up into her hair, massaging her scalp as he kissed her. She reached out and picked up her bottle of shampoo._

_ "Here. Make yourself useful." She joked and he grinned._

_ "Yes, sir." He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and plopped it down on her head then stood back. She looked at him and he turned her so that her back was to him and started to gently massage the shampoo into her hair. The smell of apple was intoxicating. When the shampoo had been worked into a sufficient lather, he kissed the back of her neck again and down her back just to above her waist before straightening up and helping her rinse the shampoo out._

_ As the water ran clear around her, he brought his hands down to her wrists, pulling them above her head. Then slowly but firmly he pushed her into the wall, laying her palms flat against it as he used his body to pin her against it._

_ "You smell too good. Reckon we could take the day off work?" He nibbled at her earlobe, one hand holding her two in place as the other crept down her stomach to her centre._

_ "Both of us? I think that might be a bit obvious." On the last word she spat it out as Cal touched his fingers to her clit, stroking lightly. She was suddenly glad he'd put her up against the wall as he repeated his actions before dipping two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly and pushed her body back against his, feeling him hard and ready behind her. She panted and moaned as he increased his speed and brought his second hand down to cup her breast._

_ As her climax threatened to outrun her, she moved her hand to still his earning her a guttural moan from him behind her. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She kissed him softly, then slowly she brought one leg up along his thigh to his hip and wrapped it around his lower back. He grinned at, her his hand lowering to hold her to him at the thigh. As he entered her slowly she moaned before letting her head fall back to the ecstasy he brought to her._

_ "That was…" he panted, his legs barely capable of holding him up._

_ "Yeah…" she was breathing just as heavily, her arms still around his neck. He brought his eyes up to hers and looked at her pointedly for a moment, willing something perhaps but it never came. He kissed her briefly before turning to get out of the shower…_

_OXOXOXO_

"Cal, you know she does. I do." Gillian said, surprised at how quickly she managed to respond to such a potential banana skin remark. But he shook his head, moving back over to her desk.

"Not the same though is it? I want to hear you say it." He said, offering her a coy smile and she looked at the ground.

"I thought you didn't place much faith in words," she said quietly. He seemed to think about it for a moment, crinkling his nose up in thought before replying.

"Not usually. But the right words. From the right people. I have great faith in them." He smiled down at her and she stood up, taking his face in her hands and kissing him briefly.

"Watch me closely. Because I'm going to say it here. And here." She pointed to her eyes then her lips. He nodded and smiled at the love she was able to communicate just by showing him her eyes. He nodded and she leaned in again, kissing him softly but thoroughly, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.As they broke she leaned in to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered, placing a brief kiss to the skin just below his ear. As she pulled back from him, his face was beaming and nodded his head.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

_Ok, so I only wrote this because a few people wanted a continuation and here it is. This is it though. The End. R+R!_


End file.
